Envy
Envy is one of the Seven Homunculi and is one of the primary antagonists of the Fullmetal Alchemist manga and subsequent anime franchises. A psychopath with no concern for human life, Envy has the ability to transform into whomever it chooses. Envy is a secondary player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament and is set to be included in the third Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two The Seven Homunculi Mok confronts Stalker, and performs a musical number prepared as call setup regret Lust, Greed, Envy, Sloth, Wrath and Gluttony is used. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:The Seven Homunculi Category:Monsters Category:Psychopaths Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Henchmen Category:Dragons Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Demons Godless Summoned by Father to do his evil bidding, Envy first kicks into action once its "brother," Wrath, is spurned by the Iscariot organization. Envy disguises itself as a young female recruit and worms its way into the office of Cortez. There, it slits the conquistador's throat. Inspector Javert bursts in on Envy, who pulls its gun onto the officer. Envy is not able to react quickly enough, though, to the arrival of Van Pelt, who shoots it in the neck. Envy, unable to be killed by regular bullets, leaps into action and reverts to its normal form. Using its acrobatic skills, the Homunculus flies into the air and kicks Van Pelt aside. Envy foolishly stops to mock its foe, affording Van Pelt time to produce a hidden pistol and blast Envy aside. Van Pelt continues to pepper Envy with bullets, stalling for time as the powerful priest, Alexander Anderson, appears. The combined forces of Iscariot are enough to frighten Envy away. Envy then helps its siblings, Lust and Gluttony, eliminate their "partner," Trader Slick. Disguised as a Homunculus With the help of Pride, Envy manages to capture Van Pelt, who has been trying to capture it. Envy then disguises itself as the fellow Homunculus, Wrath. Javert and the Colonel come looking for their friend, so Envy pretends to be Wrath and rushes them. Though the Colonel manages to shoot "Wrath"'s eyepatch off, Envy manages to stab him in the chest. Envy then turns to Javert, whom it impales with a sword. Pride, in the guise of Wrath's son, Selim Bradley, arrives with a skull that would normally hurt Wrath, forcing Envy to choke Pride out in order to further the illusion. Envy feigns injury when Javert gets ahold of the skull, allowing time for the Colonel to shoot out a vat of flammable chemical. Envy gets burned alive, but he regenerates quickly. He completes his regeneration just in time for Pride to capture both members of Iscariot. Working Within the Brethren Envy meets the new Sloth, made to replace a Sloth that died earlier in the war. When the Homunculi gather together to learn Father's plan - to lure Charles zi Britannia into Ba Sing Se in order to free "the great evil" - Envy expresses great interest in meeting the creator of Father, and, by extension, the Homunculi. Unfortunately, Wrath and Pride decide to have Envy work as a subterfuge agent, disguising it as Father Cornello in order to infiltrate the Iscariot organization: the same organization of which Cortez, Javert, Van Pelt, and Alexander Anderson are members. Envy begrudgingly gets to his task, but not before overhearing Pride admonishing Lust for its association with the Sato family. Envy's characteristic jealousy kicks in, as it becomes furious at its fellow Homunculus for having human relations and associates. Ruining a Family Envy approaches Lust for its betrayal of the Homonculi's cause for human relations. Envy swears that it will never forgive Lust for its human ties. He tracks down Asami Sato, the daughter of the human Lust once was. After chiding the girl, Envy stabs and kills her, so that her father, Hiroshi Sato, might feel pain and emotional turmoil. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Trivia * In Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War, the scene, where Envy assumes the form of Belle, in order to trick Gaston, is similiar style of the original scene of the anime series, where Envy takes the form of Maria Ross on purpose to trick Maes Hughes. Both of transformations result to be tragic failures, due to the characters' suspicious over their real identity, (in case of Maes Hughes: witnessing of Maria Ross lost mole mark under her left eye, in case of Gaston: asking Belle her regular hobbys, that lead her to explain false staments.) Category:Vs Gaston Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Complete monsters Category:The Major's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:War Of Anime Villains